Grattler
Archwing = |-|Atmosphere = The Grattler is a quad-barrel Grineer Arch-gun autocannon. Its explosive projectiles make it ideal for clearing out groups of enemies, which is counterbalanced by its limited range and projectile travel time. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Very high critical chance and status chance. *High accuracy. *Deals explosive splash damage. *Innate 5 meter Punch Through. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Linear damage falloff from 100% to ?% from 100m to 350m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Projectiles have travel time. *Projectiles have a maximum range of 350 meters. *Explosions inflict self-damage. *Has a brief spool-up time before reaching its maximum fire rate. *Archwing: **Slowest reload speed of all arch-guns. *Atmospheric: **Poor ammo efficiency, generating high cooldown for the Archgun Deployer for every second fired. Notes *As of , the Grattler has a short spool-up time before it reaches its full fire rate. Though the Arsenal lists a fire rate of 4.17, this is the fire rate before spool-up. Once fully spooled, the Grattler has a maximum fire rate of 6.25 rounds per second, 50% higher than its listed value. *The self-damage from explosions will only do 30% of the listed damage. *The innate punch-through prevents the explosion from occurring when hitting an enemy directly. The Grattler can only deal full damage if the shell hits a nearby surface, such as the ground, after piercing the enemy. Trivia *The Grattler was first seen in the Echoes of the Sentients Highlight Video. *The Grineer text on the sides reads "Deth From Here". *The Grattler is the first Archwing Gun (and the first Archwing weapon overall) not to be of Tenno origin. *Not counting the or the (as well as the latter's Prisma variant), the Grattler is the first Archwing weapon that only uses resources for construction, as opposed to requiring weapon parts. *The Grattler's design and functionality appear to be modeled on several real-world Anti-aircraft guns, which can have multiple barrels for a high rate of fire and in earlier models would fire explosive shells to cloud the skies with shrapnel. This is further supported because associated files for the Grattler refer to it as "ArchGRNAAGUN," which can be seen as an abbreviation of "Arch'wing '''Gr'i'n'eer '''AA Gun". *As of , the Grattler is the first Archwing Weapon to be equipped by ground enemies; the Tusk Heavy Gunner is armed with the Tusk Grattler. Media FlakGun.png|Grattler in Codex. Warframe - Grattler Warframe Grattler, Unloading in Space!! thequickdraw Warframe - All Arch-Guns (Heavy Weapons) - Animations & Sounds (2014 - 2019) Patch History *Shared Affinity gain now applies to Atmosphere Arch-Guns but only while equipped in the main hand. *Fixed not having a Arch-Gun equipped by default (if they own an Archwing primary weapon with the Gravimag insta﻿lled) when changing Loadouts. *Fixed an issue where players with Arch-Guns in their loadout couldn't Wall Latch. *Fixed Chroma not playing Arch-Gun equip/charged fire animations. *Changed the Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown timer to scale based on remaining Atmosphere Arch-Guns Ammo pool upon unequipping. *Increased Grattler Ammo capacity from 180 to 210 in Atmosphere Arch-Gun. *Removed unintentional ability to summon Arch-Gun in Melee Only Sorties. *Arch-Gun Ammo pool increased by 2x for all Arch-Guns in Atmosphere mode. *Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown has been reduced to 5 minutes instead of 10. *Fixed Clients not hearing the Atmosphere Arch-Gun equip sound. *Removed the dissolve FX when equipping your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. ‘ATMOSPHERE’ ARCH-GUN WEAPONS It’s time we equipped some serious floor firepower! All Arch-Guns can be used on the ground - or as we like to call it ‘Atmosphere’ - with the use of a ‘Gravimag’. Gravimag is obtained from Clan Research, or as a one-time reward from the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty, and can be installed on any Arch-Gun (with an Orokin Catalyst installed) via the Upgrade Arsenal - similar to installing a Catalyst. Comparable to the Archwing and K-Drive Launchers, a respective Gear item known as the Archweapon Deployer is required to activate your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. The Archweapon Deployer can be obtained by completing the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty. Atmosphere Arch-Gun General Changes: *Atmosphere Arch-Guns consume Ammo as opposed to unlimited Ammo/Battery in Archwing. Specifically new Heavy Ammo Drops which can be found from Corpus enemies in Orb Heist missions. Heavy Ammo Drops also reset the 10 minute cool-down when picked up, or replenish Ammo if needed. *Atmosphere Arch-Gun can be summoned in normal missions with the Archweapon Deployer, but once Ammo has been depleted there is a 10 minute cool-down until you can summon again. The intent here is to allow you moments of beefy damage output, and not become just another Primary/Secondary weapon. All stat changes are for Atmosphere Arch-Gun mode, Mastery Rank changes are global: *Mastery Rank from 0 to 4. *Damage increased from 275 to 310. *Magazine size decreased from 60 to 30. *Ammo Capacity set at 90. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds. *Introduced. }} de:Grattler es:Grattler Category:Archwing Category:Weapons Category:Archwing Gun Category:Archwing Weapons Category:Update 17 Category:Research Category:Grineer Category:Puncture Damage Weapons